Blurred
by RukiaMoon
Summary: A fem Yullan. Kanda thought that getting revenge on the Noah was all that she had left until a certain white haired Noah appeared before her blurring the lines between revenge, love and duty. Ill change the rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**First thank anyone the time to read this Fanfiction. Honestly I have no clue why this hit me when it did but I blame song called Little Game. I don't know the artist so I just listen to a nightcore version of it. Anyway yes this is a female Yullen if you don't like it I really don't know what to tell you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1- **Allen-**

 _Well isn't this just my damn luck_ Allen thought feeling her a snarl come out of her mouth slightly exposing her canines. She had done a decent job at keeping her origins somewhat unknown at the Black Order without causing much trouble. Last thing she needed was Road to have an excuse to draw blood or give exorcist another reason to try and damn them for their bloodline.

It started out like a normal everyday morning, that was until she staring face to face with a katana. The girl holding it had raven black, long hair neatly tied in a simple ponytail. A death stare painted her face as the scent of lotus petals assaulted Allen's nose. She wore the traditional exorcist out consisting of a dark blue coat and pants.

 _How to get out of this one_ She sighed thinking back to her meeting with Lenalee and Lavi.

* * *

 _We exist to protect this worlds balance_

 _A soft, childlike voice snapped Allen back to reality as she looked up to see Road giving her a soft smile. Her blue, short hair was still spiked like normal. She wore a gothic looking school uniform with black, pink stripped socks going up to knees. The girl decided on her own that she would follow Allen wherever. Her skin was in its human form of slightly pale giving her a innocent appearance despite the fact she belong to a ancient family that wanted the destruction of humanity._

 _Allen couldn't say much as she belong to the same family though she wasn't raised in the main household. Her father Mana wanted a different path and left the family with Neah, her aunt and mother. Of course it wasn't taken well resulting in Neah killing most of the family making them gain death marks. After years of running Neah was the first to be killed leaving behind Mana with a small white, haired cursed child._

 _"Allen come back from memory lane unless we're going to stand outside of this office for the entire school day" Road chuckled playfully nudging her towards the door._

 _They had come to join the Black Order to become exorcist after gaining an unstable, unusual and deadly gift due to what they were. After the Noah family returned to mostly full strength years ago they'd been going to war with humanity almost winning. It wasn't until innocence, a substance said to be made by God himself if you believed such a thing, gave humans the able to fight back._

 _Allen bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh as she reached for the door then tapped lightly. Her reason for joining the order was childish but she would keep it to herself unless asked. Sounds from behind the door let her know that it was face to enter. Opening the door the first thing she noticed was a red haired, smiling boy taking to a green haired, asian looking girl. They both didn't seem to notice until Road let the Noah within her stir a little sending out a playful but murderous intent._

 _Stop it sister Allen whispered in her left ear causing Road to freeze as a grin crept on her face. She didn't need them to cause another misunderstanding with humans. It was bad enough they got attacked on the way here by both akuma and humans._

 _"You must be Allen-kun and Road-chan. Cross told me that you would be coming here" A voice came from behind them as they turned around to see a young man most likely in his late twenties smiling at them. He didn't give off the scent of any murderous or dangerous intent and if it wasn't for where they were at Allen would've thought of him as harmless. Humans were always good at playing with masks as she had learned through out her life_

* * *

 **-Kanda-**

"In how many pieces are you planning on leaving out of here" The girl demanded not taking her eyes off of the girl before her. She didn't know what kind of abomination the girl was but she could feel death and murderous radiating from her. Despite her calm appearance her body was screaming at her to eliminate the threat before it caused any kind of problems down the road.

Something hard a metallic went upside her head as she turned to see Lenalee holding a clipboard in her hands. She didn't have her exorcist uniform on letting her know that she must have gotten finished dealing with Lavi. The normal glance she got was replaced with rage before she opened her mouth "Go see Komui...they are students here now. Also deactivate your innocence or so help me I'll bring you no sweets when i get back from giving them a tour"

* * *

 **I know it's not much to start with but thats the end of chapter one. As always if there is something you like let me know and once again thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firs thank you all who have started to read this fan fiction. True be told I didn't think that I would be able to write this without being scared and giving up. I know I'm probably just rambling but writing fan fiction has always been fun and exciting to me. Anyway this fan fic goes through POVs but that's just how im used to writing. It mainly jumps between Allen and Kanda but there are going to be chapters where you get to see things from Road and Lenalee view. Road's view on things tend to get dark rather quickly so I figured I should warn you now.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2-Lenalee**_

Can you play nice with people at least once Kanda Lenalee thought trying to keep herself from sighing.

She had known Kanda since she first came to the order and her level of getting along with other exorcist was always bad. She kept everyone at a distance and refused to allow anyone inside her heart. The other exorcist were honest to god scared of her on the rumor that she would kill her own teammates if they got in her way. There was good reason to believe the reason as every partner she had usually end up dead within a day of working with her. Nobody knew why or how but akuma always managed to come in hordes on her missions which resulted in teammates dying and Kanda somehow being the only survivor.

Still that gave the girl no excuse to draw an activated innocence at anyone within the school grounds let alone a newcomer. She would give her a proper scolding later though she doubted that it would do any good. _Might as well try to make this tour more comfortable for them…hopefully Kanda didn't scare them to much_ She thought looking over at Allen.

"I'm sorry about Kanda. She normally isn't that aggressive towards people" She said holding out her hand. It didn't seem like she needed to do damage control as Allen simply took her hand and got up holding a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

 **Allen**

Allen couldn't fault the girl named Kanda for being on the cautious side with a new person. Her experiences taught her the harsh lesson that not everyone is as they seemed and she was no different. It seemed however that Lenalee had taken offense to the behavior which confused her. She had thought humans always took extra caution when dealing with the unknown as normally the unknown meant danger. _This girl is one of the good natured humans it seems Road might be able to get along with her_ She thought before brushing off her pants.

"It's fine after all she reminds me of someone I used to know" She said before feeling something move in her pocket. Without a thought she reached into her right pocket pulling out a small doll before smirking. To anyone else it would simply be a gray skinned, spikey, blue haired doll but she knew her sister all to well. Road never was one to stay in her real form unless you met her in your dreams. "Road I'm not going to carry you this whole tour now. Change back at least and use your own two legs."

She could tell by the look on Lenalee's face that she didn't know what was going on. Hell she couldn't blame her seeing as the Road always took a doll form when she traveled with family. In her mind it was easy to stay concealed and she didn't have to worry about anyone attempt to locate her. The one thing it didn't help was when Allen had to convince her to change her form back. The exchange made most think that she was simply going crazy talking to a doll like it was a living being.

* * *

 **Road**

Road simply jumped out of Allen's hand landing on her feet before returning to her human form. A mischievous crept on her face as she turned to look at a wide eyed Lenalee. She couldn't help but feel her inner Noah scold her for revealing such a useful skill just because Allen asked her to in front of a human. She might have agreed well more demanded that Allen take her with on this adventure but, she was still bound to the current head of the main Noah family branch. Still that couldn't mean that she wasn't allowed to have her own fun.

She didn't bother giving Lenalee the time to recover from her sudden confusion as she grabbed her right hand. They had a tour to get started and unlike her sister she wasn't one to just wait for things to get moving. "Let's go on our adventure!" She yelled catching the attention of some of the other exorcist still lingering around while dragging her captive along for the ride.

* * *

 **I know chapter 2 was late, short and honestly might not make the best of sense. Im sorry but some things came up that I had to deal with. Hope that you enjoyed and if it sounds confusing let me know in the reviews. Well Off to the next chapter and hope you're still hanging on for the ride.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly didn't think this fan fic would continue to nag me to write it but I love with story ideas do it. Thank you all for coming and reading this so as always I hope that you are enjoying yourself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Kanda-**

 _Black Order HQ_

"Can you stop trying save everyone damn Moyashi! Our mission is to destroy every akuma out there and defeat the Earl. Nothing and Nobody else matters!" Kanda barked at Allen not bothering to keep the venom out of her voice. She managed to gain stares across the entire cafeteria but she didn't give a care in the slightest.

In the three months that she came to know of Allen and her strange sister the more she grew to hate her. The white haired girl willing put herself in harms way just to save bystanders or worse somehow try to ease a akuma during destroying them. She always kept a smile on her face despite rumors that she was a cursed child throughout the order though the rumors themselves had no hard evidence behind them. Their views on the value of human lives were opposite of each other making most call them star-crossed.

It didn't take long for Lavi to come between them making sure to keep his hands to his side but keeping a cocky smile on his face. As the bookman's apprentice nobody really bothered to say much to him since they couldn't touch him. He nor his mentor bowed to the rules as they were simple recording the history as was there task. "Always with the yelling are you sure you two are a couple Yu-

Kanda nor Allen gave him time to finish his sentence as their fists collided with his face sending him tumbling backwards landing on his face. It was one think to say they were dating anyone but as the saying went hell hath no fury like a woman. She would never consider Allen as a lover nor anything close to that level of a relationship. The woman was more of a problem causer in her book and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Shut up or I'll end your miserable life damn womanizer" She barked turning around on her heel before storming out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **-Allen-**

 _Always thinking with her fist_ She thought giving a small smile before turning her attention to Lavi. In truth she had considered his comment once before while learning what was required of exorcist within the order. Kanda might be the rudest person that she could know but there was no deny something pulled her towards that ice cold gaze. Still getting thought as a couple by the poster broad child of womanizing in the order wasn't a great feeling to be sure.

"Lavi you know every time you said that you step one second closer to getting sliced in half by mugen" She said walking over and helping him up.

Lavi only smiled before brushing off his shoulders then gave a daring grin before producing a white envelope out of his pocket. It was white with a red ribbon wrapped around it carrying the scent of flowers causing her to raise her right eye. As she had come to learn when it came to Lavi any kind of note usually resulted in a string of dates gone wrong or worse him needing a favor to get a new stalker out of his life.

The look held in his green eyes however told a much different story. It looked like he had just seen a ghost within her as couldn't get away fast enough. The playfully light that usually caught her attention was now replaced with concern and a sherd of cold calculation. Lavi as she knew wasn't the person before her, this was someone she didn't recognize.

 _So this is the bookman apprentice_ She thought feeling her body take a step back against her will. The stares of earlier were no where to be found as the cafeteria had gone back to is busy routine. _My darkness hasn't been discovered yet so play it safe_

"We have a mission. Finder reports of innocence in the town of Rewind has popped up. Komui said to get you and Kanda. Lenalee also has reported that she got separated from your sister before a group of akuma poured in. She hasn't be able to find her yet" were the only words that she heard come out of his mouth before she bolted out of the cafeteria doors.

 _So they finally made a move and you just had to be separated for the Noah of dreams foolish boy_

 _Shut up 14_ _th_ _this isn't the time for this. We have to get to Road before the other Noah find her as well as get the innocence to safety._

 _You'll need my power just like before to get through this…just let me take over and handle the family for you_

 _Sorry to say but I will pass on the offer. I won't have you destroy another town just to have your revenge._

 _You won't be able to stop them once they realize exactly what the town is hiding and when they learn that you exist it will get even worse. Just use me child of Mana and Nea…It will be over before you know it_

Allen blocked out her Noah before taking a sharp turn to the right through the halls. She wasn't willing to give the 14th another chance to control her body. Her mind was still haunted remembering the once peaceful town now lost to history that was razed to the ground due to Noah fighting. Her promise to her father allowed her to make it to where she was and she intended to do just that.

If she had known what she was going to find maybe she would have considered taking the 14th on her offer.

* * *

 **There goes another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed and Lavi...well at least he wasn't out right killed by Kanda. Wonder what Allen finds in Rewind Town.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well I know its late but here we go with the next chapter. It's mostly in Road's perspective. Hope you enjoy. The overlords of work finally let me free enough not to be tired and get writing done. You'll get to see Road's innocence as well**.

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Road-**

 _Well this is just great...hopefully my doll got away before more akuma decided to say hello_ Road thought touching her side gently. It felt like a train rammed itself into her right rib cage breaking at least three on impact. She wasn't sure if there was any internal bleeding anywhere, but she knew that there wouldn't be any time to check.

The akuma had come in force to destroy Rewind town in a bold attempt to secure the innocence for the Noah family. If she wasn't on the opposite side, she might have given them a praise but now they needed to be destroyed. It seemed that they were getting commands from another Noah nearby, but she couldn't sense them. Not that she was going to try to complain about the slight disadvantage as they couldn't sense her as well unless she was close enough to them.

She let out a small breath before rising to her feet knowing her body was going to hate her later. What she needed to do was get in contact with Lenalee or one of the finders that came with them. Finding out what was going on became the next concern on her mind. The order would've sent other exorcists for reinforcements but only if they received the code from an exorcist on the field. The finders might have managed to get a call to the branch, but she doubted it would do any good for the here and now. Normally finders were the first to drop dead during akuma attacks or invasions, normal humans were nothing but cannon fodder.

"Time to wake up and feed Chester" She feeling her entire left arm burn as her inner Noah screamed in agony. Black looking liquid oozed out of tiny cuts, normally invisible unless you knew what you were looking for, of her arm like a hungry animal trying to devour its prey. Within the next few moments she let out a soft, muffled scream as she felt her innocence form a soft, almost silk like glove on her body starting from the black widow like mark on her left hand. Allen would have to take care to give her arm treatment later but for now she needed to get to work.

"Come in Road-chan... please come in" Came a scared, soft feminine voice in her right ear

Nearly falling on her face, Road quickly touched the gold, rectangular earring mentally cursing herself for forgetting the communication link built into it. She had to give it to the science division for their ability to create things on the fly when called on. _I'll have to thank them later maybe with some candy or another prank_

"I'm here doll. I got blasted into what looks like an old building...have you managed to get the innocence or accommodator?" She asked. There was going to be hell if they couldn't find one or the other. Judging from the screams and sounds of bullet fire they didn't have long. If the innocence already found an accommodator that wasn't trained their life would be in danger. She saw more times than she cared of innocence forcing a person to fight at the cost of their own life.

Static cut the connection as she struggled to hear what was going on with Lenalee's side. It sounded like akuma were increasing their assault which meant her doll had to have found the innocence. It seemed to her that whoever was leading the akuma on their charge still hadn't bothered to show themselves which concerned her deeply. She only knew of two maybe three in the family that felt it was better to fight from safely out of reach. If it was who she thought things were going to turn to hell faster than she would be able to recover.

 _Whoever you send dang order better know how to hold their own against a Noah...Allen hurry up and get here already_

Snapping her fingers softly she smiled as a simple white heart shaped door appeared before her. She still had access to some of her Noah powers but not many of them. The door opened greeted her with screams of the souls that she had trapped within it previously. It didn't take long before an image of Lenalee appeared from it making a grin creep on her face, so long as she concentrated on a person or place, she could use her door to get to them. She didn't give anymore thought as she walked through feeling the cold air rush to greet her along with a black water like substance making up the ground. Light greeted her along with the sounds of akuma fire a she walked through the other side of her door making her curse. Her door never gave a damn about just what was going on around the target of her mind.

Three akuma bullets wheezed by her head as she jumped to the right nearly cracking her head on the ground. Biting into the glove she smiled as it formed a replica of the samurai's boy innocence mugen. The main ability chester had was to copy any innocence she had viewed within her life. Granted she couldn't use some of the moves that the original accommodator of the innocence she copied could do but that served her just fine. Sucking in some air she smiles making a slash in the air as otherworldly beasts rushed forward slamming into the akuma that fired at her. _Shit which means this just got ten times worse_ She thought before making a quick scan of the area.

"Y-you just used Kanda's innocence…how?" Lenalee's voice came from behind her as she quickly turned around smiling softly. It seemed that aside from some rips and tears on her uniform nothing else had done any damage. Noticing a small girl beside of her she smiled softly before kneeling checking her over. The murderous rage she felt towards the girl let her know that she was indeed the one innocence had chosen to be its wielder. One of the good things about being a Noah abomination she figured before getting back up on her feet.

* * *

 **Allen**

 _Come one Road pick up on the connection damn it_ Allen thought tapping her foot while chewing on her left fingernail. She didn't care that Kanda had been staring at her like a hawk the entire time she they had left Komui's office. It was one of the few times she had showed any extreme show of emotion in front of humans.

"What the hell are you hiding beansprout" Kanda barked breaking her focus while mugen stayed resting against her right shoulder. The minute they had been given the mission the white-haired girl had been on the edge and she could tell that much. Something about what komui told her once she was forced to leave the room was affecting her.

She didn't have time waste giving Kanda any other answer but to grab her arm and yank her out of the seat just as an explosion could be heard coming from the front of the train. Cursing at herself for believing humans could make something the Earl wouldn't be able to destroy was foolish on her part. From the look on a now ground kissing Kanda she knew there was a smartass comment coming. Unfortunately for them the sounds of screams of passengers told them those remarks would have to wait. It was time to go to work.

* * *

 ** _Sorry that the update took me so long to give you all but work and life decided ton tell me to buckle up for the ride and I wasnt exactly ready._**


End file.
